Changes
by lovemygijoe
Summary: Change is constant, especially in Sunnydale. S/B romance, S/D friendship. Late S5, may have some S6 spoilers. Please forgive my lame summary, still in progress not sure how it will turn out. First attempt at fanfic, be gentle!


"I thought for sure I'd get more action tonight." Buffy regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She winced and waited for the sarcastic retort she was sure would come. He saw the embarrassed look on her face and snorted…in a very un-like Spike sort of way.

"Relax Slayer, that one was way too easy."

She had to admit she was a little surprised. Spike noticed her surprise and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed rather dramatically, "I'm not a total git! My brain _can_ process a non-sexual conversation." Buffy stood facing him with her hands on her hips.

"Spike, as long as I've known you you've never once passed on an opportunity for a sexual innuendo." He thought for a long moment before responding. Seems like lately everything he'd thought sounded like compliments usually resulted in a fist to his jaw, or a door slammed in his face. Nine times out of ten it was the first. So in the interest of keeping his face pretty, he swallowed his crude comment and just continued walking. The slayer was right though, tonight was a slow night. It was well past 11:00pm and they'd only seen one vamp. Two if he counted himself. Though it was nice to know that havoc wasn't running amuck in Sunnydale, the lack of fighting made for an awkward time. The slayer and the vamp were excellent when fighting back to back. Some might say they were even better fighting each other, but making small talk was a foreign concept for them. Neither wanted to say anything to make the moment more awkward. Buffy wasn't sure why she care all of the sudden. She knew how Spike felt about her, or at least what he _thought_ he felt. There were a string of colorful insults running through her mind. She thought maybe if she was callous enough then he might get the picture. Something in her gut told her otherwise. In the end she said nothing and just enjoyed the silence.

"So, I haven't seen the Bit in a few days. How is she?"

"She seems to being doing ok right now. Her anger has subsided a little. Even started coming out of her room the last couple of days. Matter of fact, she's at a slumber party tonight at a new friend's house. Melinda I believe." Buffy paused to let out a sigh and small smile. "Actually I think things are really starting to turn around." He saw a little bit of happiness returning to her face and smiled to himself.

"Glad to hear it. That sister of yours can be a right bint when the mood strikes her. Could probably take out half the demons in Sunnydale during one of her tantrums. " Buffy rolled her eyes, but smiled. She knew it was the truth. "Down right scary she's getting'."

After that they fell into an awkward silence again. Unable to take it anymore, Buffy suggested they split for the night.

"I'm tired and there's nothing going down tonight. If you'll sweep the cemetery once more time, I'll hit some of the hot spots downtown just to be safe. It is Friday night after all." Spike agreed, but told her he'd patrol downtown for a bit and she could do a quick sweep of the cemetery.

"It's still early for me. Besides you look horrible. Go get some sleep." He mentally kicked himself for not wording it differently. She was reluctant at first, but finally gave in. Spike was right. She knew she looked terrible and was dead on her feet. Plus she relished the idea of getting home early enough to take a hot bath before she passed out.

"Alright, I'll do a once over and then head home." Then she turned around and walked off in the other direction. Spike stood for a moment and stared after her. Before she was out of the light she turned back to him. "Thank you Spike. Good night. Be safe."

_"Be safe? Where'd that come from?" _she thought to herself and then decided not to contemplate it any further. Too tired.

"Night Slayer." With a spin of his duster, he was gone.

Spike patrolled the usual spots. Nothing particularly sinister going on. Final stop was the Bronze. He'd give it a once over and maybe stop in for a beer…or five then he'd retire back to his crypt. He was thinking about what might be on TV tonight and coincidentally how dull his life had become when he spotted a familiar face. As familiar as she could be wearing enough makeup to be confused with a hooker and the clothes to match.

_"It can't be."_ he thought to himself. Hadn't Buffy said she was a sleep over? The girl in question turned at that moment and he had no doubt that it was Dawn.

"Eh, normal teenage nonsense." Spike mumbled. "Really no sense in getting big sis in a huff about it." That's when he saw her take the flask from the boy she was standing entirely too close to. He watched her put it to her lips and throw her head back. She shivered and passed it to another girl.

Spike knew she was just a silly girl trying to cope with things by letting loose and being a little crazy.

_"Still," he thought, "Best to go in for a bit. Was goin' in myself for a pint_. _No harm in sitting at the bar for a while. Keep an eye." _He waited for her and her friends to go in and then slipped in behind them.

An hour later Spike was on his fifth beer and Dawn still hadn't seen him. Not a big surprise. She hadn't stopped flipping her hair and shaking her ass while flirting shamelessly with the boy she was with. Watching her take several more gulps from the flask he felt sad. This was not Dawn Summers, Buffy's innocent much younger sister. Not the Lil' Bit that had sat in his crypt happily listening to his stories. This was an angry desperate girl. His sympathy was quickly fading, anger quickly taking its place as he watched the way that boy eyed her. She moved and swayed along with the music obviously drunk. The boy well aware of that fact. He was still at the bar watching the boy dance closer and grinding against her. Watched as he made obscene gestures to his buddy over Dawn's shoulder. Enough was enough, he'd seen about as much as he wanted to. This wasn't going to happen, not on his watch. Spike put down his beer, tipped the bartender and walked out onto the dance floor. Dawn's back was still to him lost in the music and the whiskey apparently. Getting closer to the couple he could see Dawn was _way_ past buzzed, she smelled like a damn whiskey still. Moving fast Spike caught the boys hand as it slipped into her back pocket.

"Hey! What the fuck dude? Get your hands off me!" The outburst only made his grip tighter. He could feel the chip giving him a warning signal but he shook it off. Dawn spun around, eyes wide when she saw who had interrupted them.

"Hey! Asshole! I said get your hands off of me! What the fuck is your problem?"

Spike would have been content breaking this little prick's hand before dragging Dawn out of the club. It would be worth the migraine. The words were forming fast, he had about a million choice things to say to the Lil Bit. Before he had the chance to start in on her, he caught a glimpse of her pleading look. Her eyes spoke loudly even though she hadn't uttered a word. Her eyes were screaming at him, _"Please don't embarrass me!" _He had the strong urge to pull her over his knee and swat him like a child. Instead he looked into those desperate eyes and his heart softened a little. As much as a vampire's heart _could_ soften he guessed.

_"Ah bloody hell." _he thought to himself. _"You can't humiliate the girl. She's already broken enough." _He stared at her for a second more before turning back to the boy he was still gripping tightly. He'd started to squeak under the vampire's firm grip.

"You want to tell me what the _**hell**_ your hands are doing all over _my_ girl?" he bellowed loud enough for those on the dance floor to hear, along with her so-called friends. At this point they just stood there gawking. Glancing back at Dawn, her eyes getting bigger by the second, Spike winked letting her to know to play along. The boy stuttered.

"Your-your girl? I-I didn't know. We were just having a little fun man." Stupid choice of words.

"Really? Just having some fun? With _my_ girl? Bad idea mate. Do you what I could do to you?" Spike dropped the boy's hand, relieved the chip stopped buzzing in his skull. He slung one arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"What's going on love? Who's this little boy bothering my girl?" he leaned in closer to her acting like a possessive boyfriend. "Tell me pet, do I need to take care of it?" Dawn could only stutter, not knowing what to do. She was humiliated and on the verge of being terrified because she knew she was in serious trouble. She just wasn't sure with whom yet.

"N-n-no. I-I didn't-I didn't know you would be here. We were just-just dancing."

He turned back the boy and plastered a huge smile on his face.

"Well in that case, thanks for keeping my girl here company. I think I can take it from here. You can run along now." Dawn was still in shock as Spike put his hand on her hips and pulled her close for a dance. The boy had his head down, tail probably tucked well between his legs, and was walking off the dance floor. Spike reached out and grabbed him be the coat sleeve. "You know I'm kind of thirsty mate, think I can have a sip from that flask?" The boy didn't say a word, just handed it over. Spike took a hardy drink and shoved it in the pocket of his duster. Then he added for good measure, "Just so we're clear, if I see you even looking at my girl again," he paused for dramatic effect, "I _will_ kill you."

Who cares if it was overboard? _"Teach him right for trying to get a girl drunk and take advantage."_ When Spike looked back at Dawn her eyes were still as huge as saucers, and she seemed to be too embarrassed to look him in the eye. He put his finger under her chin and brought her face up to his.

"I'm sorry Spike. I'm really really sorry." Her eyes started watering. He stayed calm and kept eye contact with her.

"Not here pet. We've already made a scene, might as well make a show of it." She looked confused. Spike just moved his hips along with hers. They weren't grinding together like she had been doing with the boy. Just a dance between two friends. Though he was sure to the outside world it looked like a possessive boyfriend with his arm tight around her waist. A possessive boyfriend that could easily pummel anyone in the club.

_"Good." _he thought. Maybe this would have some positive repercussions. Like every boy in Sunnydale being afraid to talk to Dawn Summers. Wouldn't hurt his feelings a bit.

"Come on Lil' Bit, just relax and dance with me." He could tell by the way she leaned on him that she was well past drunk. The tears were still welling up and beginning to flow over. He knew he should be getting her out of here, taking her home to be tucked away safely in her bed, but he couldn't bring himself to drag her out yet. Didn't want to make her face the real world yet. So he put his other hand on her back and pulled her closer. She dropped her head on his shoulder and let the sobs come out. He wasn't very good at this whole comforting thing.

_"Duh, still a vampire remember? Chip doesn't change that." _So he just held her and moved them to the music, telling her over and over that it would be ok. Reality must have set in because Dawn looked up at him frantic and dropped her hands from his neck.

"Spike! Everyone is going to think…" He didn't let go, he just put her arms back around his neck.

"It's ok. Let them think whatever they want. Just dance with me for a minute. Get your cry out and then we'll get you home. That is if you think you can get there without falling all over yourself. Am I going to have to carry you?" She was obviously distracted with the idea of going home to an irate Buffy. He changed the subject. "What in the bloody hell made you think getting pissed with some ignorant twit was a good idea?" She just snickered into his neck and kept dancing.

Two hours later Spike was fighting a piss drunk teenage girl down the street as well as a headache he was sure was going to come on. He hadn't had a headache, other than the skull splitting migraines caused by the chip, in over a century. They'd been walking endlessly having an argument that seemed to go in circles. Spike would tell Dawn they weren't debating it any longer, that she was going home. Dawn would protest and change the subject, and then they'd wander for another 20 minutes before the circle would start again. Spike knew he didn't have the heart to force her to go home. It was her mess and she had to be ready to deal with the clean up. An idea hit him.

"Why don't we see if we can find a spot for you at that new friend of yours house. "

"What friend are you talking about?"

"You know the one that's having that slumber party you're supposed to be at. What's her name? Melinda? I'm sure we can sneak you in and find you a nice cuddly spot on the floor. Problem solved." Dawn groaned. "What now? Is there a problem with that plan?"

"Only one." She answered back, ducking her head.

"And what's that?" Spike raised his scarred eye brow.

"Um, I don't know anyone named Melinda."

"Ah bloody hell woman. You're killing me." Now it was Spike's turn to groan. He through his head back and followed Dawn's stumbling steps for another 20 minutes.

"Oh my god! Now I know why you drink all the time! This is great! _I feel great_!" Dawn spun in circles in the middle of the street under the street lamps. For the first time that night, Spike was happy he told Buffy to go home. The thought of her coming across her sister drunk off her ass in the middle of night, correction morning, with a vampire was not a happy one. It didn't matter if that vampire just happened to be one that she didn't exactly despise.

_"She may not despise me, but I wonder if that means…No!" _Spike stopped himself,_ "Can't go there. Not now, you have more pressing matters to deal with. Like how the hell you're going to get the Bit home. No not the Bit, she isn't my Lil' Bit right now. She's just some insane drunken bint"_

"Spike! I want to go to the park." He brought his attention back to her just in time to reach out and grab an arm before she tumbled to the ground.

"We're not going to the park Dawn, I'm taking you home and tucking your drunken underage self into your nice snug bed." He held her up best he could, tempted to throw her over his shoulder and carry her the rest of the way. "Then you're going to take some aspirin and drink a nice big glass of water and _go to sleep_."

"Nope, I'm not ready to go home. Buffy home. Buffy bad. Home bad." She was starting to wander into the street again.

_"Thank God it's 3:00am and there are no cars." _Spike grumbled in his own head._ "I might just be tempted to let her wander." _He sighed, knowing damn well it would never happen. Chip or no chip, he'd never let anything happen to the Bit. No matter how tempting it was at the moment. He followed after her and grabbed her by the arm again.

"So here's the deal."Spike babbled on. "I think you're just scared to face your sister."

"Duh. I mean hello, she's the slayer." Dawn rolled her eyes. "You'd be scared of her too. In fact I think you are." She pointed a finger at his chest.

"Hey, let's get one thing straight pet, never have been and never willbe afraid of _**any**_ slayer!" It was Spike's turn to point the finger. It was unconvincing.

"You don't have anyone fooled _**Spoike**_," she emphasized his name in a funny voice keeping her finger pointed at him. "You're not scared cause she's the slayer." He looked at her confused. "You're scared of her because she's Buffy." Dawn wiggled her eyebrows as if to add a dramatic effect.

"Whatever you stupid girl." He shook his head, "You're drunk."

"Yes I am….aaannndd I liiikee it!" she giggled like an idiot.

"Look Dawn, here's the deal. Real plain and simple. _**You**_ messed up and now _**you**_ are going to have to fess up and deal with the consequences. Suck it up and deal with your punishment."

There was a loud amused snort followed by bubbling laughter. It was the kind of laughter that would have contagious if **A- **Spike wasn't the Big Bad and **B-** He had any clue at what had her in stitches.

"What is so funny?" he asked, not amused. She couldn't answer because the laughter had tumbled over into noiseless, breathless craziness. It was quite a sight. Dawn was collapsed on the sidewalk clenching her side. The vampire looked at her like she'd gone mad. "Oi, you crazy girl. Have you lost it completely? What _**are**_ you laughing at?" He couldn't even be upset, he was too glad to see her smiling. Part of him was sad to see her smile fade and her return to sanity. When it subsided she caught her breath and looked up at him. He eyes twinkling like they hadn't in months.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking that it's kind of ironic that you the original bad-ass, punk rocking, drinking, smoking vampire, are now my moral compass."

Spike sighed and caught her eyes. She was serious again.

"And my best friend." Dawn blurted it out before she had a chance to change her mind. She looked at Spike big watery eyes as she had before. He just put on a hard face and pulled her up by her arm.

"Right. Stupid girl. Should know better than to keep vampires as friends." But inside his heart softened a little more. He didn't fool her with the act. He sighed again and started walking forward. "Oh come on then."

"Where are we going?" Still stumbling, she tagged along behind him.

"Where else then? Back to my crypt. You can stay 'til morning. Then it's gone with ya." There was a squeal and he felt her arm slip through his. "Don't get any ideas! Next time you go out and get pissed, you're on your own!" He sent a glare towards her but it didn't falter her smile. "And not a word about this to your sister." Still smiling, Dawn made a gesture of an "X" over her chest.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Spike held on to her tight, not letting her trip. He shook his head in disdain for the saying.

"No you don't Bit, and please don't say that." They walked in silence the rest of the way to the crypt.


End file.
